basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tacoma Dome
}} in dollars ) | architect = McGranahan Messenger AssociatesTimeline: Important Precedents in Stadium Design | general_contractor = Merit Co. | tenants = | seating_capacity = 5,000 – 23,000 * 20,824 Indoor Soccer * 17,100 Basketball * 10,000 American Football |}} The Tacoma Dome is an indoor arena located in Tacoma, Washington, approximately 30 miles south of Seattle. History Upon winning an international design competition, local architects McGranahan and Messenger completed the Tacoma Dome in 1983 for $44 million which opened on April 21; the arena seats 17,100 for basketball. in diameter and tall, and able to seat 23,000, it is the largest arena with a wooden dome in the world.Tacoma Dome - History The Superior Dome in Marquette, MI is a larger diameter geodesic dome at , but is only high and only seats a maximum of 16,000.Superior Dome | NMU Recreational Sports Unlike most other arenas of its size, the arena contains little in the way of fixed seating so as to maximize the flexibility of the seating arrangements and of the shape of the playing field. It can even host American football, albeit with seating reduced to only 10,000. The arena hosted the Seattle SuperSonics from 1994 to 1995 while the Seattle Center Coliseum was being renovated into the venue now known as KeyArena as well as various regular season Sonics games during other seasons. It also hosted the Tacoma Rockets Western Hockey League team from 1991 to 1995, the Tacoma Sabercats of the West Coast Hockey League from 1997 to 2002, The Tacoma Stars indoor soccer team of the MISL from 1983 to 1992, gymnastics and figure skating events during the 1990 Goodwill Games, numerous other minor league ice hockey and indoor soccer teams. The Dome also hosted the NCAA Women's Division I Basketball Championship in back to back years (1989-1990). The Tacoma Dome hosted NHL preseason exhibition games in 1983, 1984, 1988, 1992http://www.gasolinealleyantiques.com/sports/hockey/programs.htm and 1996.http://www.apnewsarchive.com/1996/Canucks-4-Sharks-1/id-c0d9ba619d8ba7580022e91fba8c4389 Michael Jackson was scheduled to perform three concerts on October 31 and November 1 and 2, 1988 during his Bad Tour.Bad Tour Although all the shows sold out, the concerts were cancelled because of the performer's serious health problems. Also in the Dome's first year, Billy Graham hosted one of his crusades. He returned to the Tacoma Dome in 1991. In both crusades Graham averaged 30,000 spectators every night. The Professional Bull Riders hosted a Built Ford Tough Series bull riding event at the Dome annually between 2003 and 2009. WCW held there Spring Stampede PPV at the Dome on April 11, 1999. Diamond Dallas Page defeated Ric Flair ©, Hollywood Hogan and Sting (with Randy Savage as Special Guest Referee) in a Four Corners match to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (17:27) Art The Tacoma Dome is also known for its controversial neon art. In 1984 the Stephen Antonakos piece displayed inside the dome was the subject of intense debate over public funding of artworks for public works projects. References External links *Tacoma Dome *Shanaman Sports Museum of Tacoma-Pierce County Category:Arenas Category:NBA Arenas Category:National Basketball Association arenas Category:Seattle SuperSonics Category:Seattle SuperSonics arenas Category:Basketball venues in Washington